Oblivion
by bookworm2605
Summary: Grace and Mercy have been having it tough for a couple of years now living on their own, dealing with school, managing bills, and getting jobs. but after getting accepted to Ouran Academy life starts looking brighter or... so they thought. Will these devilish twins ruin everything or make it better?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys bookworm here *waves* so i was listening to Habits by Tove lo and it inspired me to make this story. so i hope you guy like it and this is technically my first fanfiction so take it easy on me i'm still a newbie,****so here you go.**

* * *

><p><em>your gone and i gotta <em>

_stay High all the time _

to_ keep you off my mind_

_~Habits by Tove love_

"Oh my gosh Grace, Grace we got in" Mercy laughed joyfully as she held the paper to her chest, I quietly sipped on my 'Water' as i watched her spin around our little apartment.

"oh yeah great woohoo" i said sarcastically as i raised a fist in the air, Mercy gaped at me.

"Grace we just got into a really hard school to get in and that's your answer, you worked your butt off to get this" i rolled my eyes.

"well i'm sorry that i'm not as enthusiastic as you but i really don't look forward to working with stupid rich kids okay" it was Mercy who rolled her eyes this time

"Grace..." she whined out. _Fuck._

"ughhh fine ok well celebrate" i put my hands up in surrender. Mercy smiled in victory "But, we have to do it were i want and do what i want" Mercy paled

"F-Fine you wine this round Jackson" i did a victory dance.

"Now...Lets get you dressed'

"oh No"

\(^3^)/

"do i really have to wear this" Mercy asked uncomfortably as she picked at her skirt. I dressed her in a flower printed crop top, a black mini skirt, and black high heels. her hair was done in curls that reached her mid back, and her make up was done with a natural brown tone that made her green eyes pop out. i was dressed in tight leather pants with a white crop top, black matte high heels. My hair was straight and my make up was done in a smoky eye and a touch of lip gloss.

"yes,Come on you were blessed with a perfect body show it off a bit" I winked at her.

"B-but" I covered her mouth with my hand.

"No buts, Now.." I turned around and headed for the door

"let the night begin'' i headed out the door but not before i heard an 'i hate you' from Mercy, i just laughed

\(^3^)/

Surprisingly enough the guard let us into the club but he probably just thought we were just short, oh well. When we entered the club there were bodies everywhere, a random band was playing, couples making out here and there, and best of all a Bar.

"Grace" Mercy tugged at my arm,"can we go already" I Turned and looked at her.

"What No We just got here let go have some fun, Get drunk were not kids anymore Mercy Just let go a little"

"GRACE!" i winced "Yes we are not kids anymore but were certainly not Adult, your 15 Grace"

" I DON'T CARE"

"this is about him isn't it" there i was at my limit. i lifted my hand and slapped her. she held her cheek.

"Never" tears filled my eyes "never talk about him again"

"Grace..." i cut her off

"just go" Mercy nodded still holding her cheek and walked out the club door. i stumbled to the bar and ordered five different drinks and drank my heart out.

* * *

><p>Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin were never normally this late out but Tamaki had one of his crazy plans again and they ended up staying over more than they wanted to. They were currently playing a Mario kart on there DS when Kaoru spoke up.<p>

"Hikaru is that a person laying on the street" Hikaru looked up from his game but not before pausing it. "what?"he looked out the window and there was a girl,it looked like, laying on the street. _what the hell._

_"_Lets go check it out" Kaoru said, Hikaru nodded. They told the driver to stop the limo and head out to see what was going on.

Right when they approached the girl they heard a forgien song play, it sounded English?. Hikaru crouched down and searched her pockets until he found the girls cell phone. He turned and looked at Kaoru.

"Answer it"

He pressed the answer button.

"Grace!, Oh my Gosh Were are you? are you OK? Its one in the morning for fucks sake you know how worried I've been about you? huh? I've been calling for hours now and if its because about what happened earlier i'm sorry okay-"

"Umm this isn't your friend we found her passed out on the street" Hikaru said awkwardly. The girl sighed

"shit" He heard her mummer "can you you tell me were you found her" Hikaru rattled off the address.

"Thank you I'll See you in a couple minutes"

"no Problem" he hung up and looked at Kaoru

"she asked if we could stay with the girl until she came" Kaoru shrugged

"it wouldn't hurt right? were already late anyways" Hikaru Nodded and looked up at the sky.

"yeah we are."

15 minutes later the girl we talked to earlier came. She was wearing sweatpants with some bear claw boots and a black hoodie. Her hair hair was down in soft curls, her green eyes looked worn and worried. She turned and looked at us then, blinked a couple of times and then smiled.

"Thank you for staying with Grace while i was making my way here"

"no problem were all ready late so why not" the girls eyes widened

"oH my Gosh i'm so sorry, i didn't mean to cause you trouble"

"its all right-" Hikaru said

"it caused us any problems" Kaoru finished for him. The girl shivered "yeah ok.." she bent down and shook the girl

"Grace" she called out.

"Grace" she repeated again, The girl sighed and slapped the other girls cheek. The Twins were highly amused, the girl turned to look at them "do you guys have any water?" they nodded. Kaoru went back into the limo to get a bottle of water.

"oh Grace" Hikaru heard the girl mummer "what am i going to do with you" Kaoru came back with the bottle of water.

"here you go he handed the girl the bottle of water" she took it and opened it.

"you guys might want to take a step back" the twins were confused at the statement but backed up anyway. The girl poured the water on the girl and backed up. An Evil aura started to form that made the twins shiver. The girl looked at them "Grace is brutal when she wasted"

"MERSSHY" The girl or Grace as the other girl called her said her words slurred due to her being drunk. "WHY SHOOOO DWOOO TWHATTTT"

"sorry Grace but i need you to get up were going home"

"NOOOO I DON'T WANNA" Grace crossed her arms and pouted causing the twins to laugh. Grace turned and look at them " MERSSSHY THERE ARE TWWWWO ORWANGE PEPOOOOLE THERE" she pointed at us. we laughed harder. "guys you don't want to do that" the other girl said in a warning tone.

"why?'' kaoru said

"she cant-"

"do anything to us-"

"if she's wasted" they finished together. The girl backed away "i warned you"

"wha-" that was all they could say before the both got thrown to the floor and started getting stomped on.

"Told you~" the girl sang out

" ." they both croaked out, The girl laughed.

"come on grace lets go"

"stwpid Owrange Pwepole" grace said and swayed over to the other girl and with that they left.

* * *

><p><strong>YESHHHH that was a lot well anyways hoped you liked the first chapter and i don't know whos gonna end up with who so you guys decide. and with that im going to go now so bye<strong>

**~bookworm**


	2. chapter 2

I'm falling to pieces, but

i need this, yeah i need this. your

my fault my weakness.

When did you turn so cold?

you cut me down to the bone, Now your

dancing all over my soul.

I sang along with the lyrics, dancing all around my little apartment. i turned up the speakers to full blast.

"MERCY TURN DOWN THE FUCKING SPEAKERS, IT TO FUCKING EARLY"i laughed

"NO CAN DO SISTER" i called back and kept sing.

But i still stay cause

your the only the only thing i know,

so won't you take, wont you take me home.

take me hom-

" i said turn the fucking speakers down" Grace said. she was holding a cable. i sighed "Hang Over?"

Grace put her fingers on her temple. "yes" i face palmed

"on our first day really, you know what the hell with it go get dressed" Grace flipped me off and went back into her room. _I love her but sometimes..._

fifteen minutes later i was dressed in some jeans a black hoodie, some black vans, and my hair was straight. Grace came out with jeans, converse, and a grey Californian republic jacket, and her hair was up in a ponytail.

"were are the sunglasses" Grace asked. i pointed at the counter

"you ready?" Grace slipped on the glasses

"yeah" and with that we headed out.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0

"Hello Im Mercy Fernandez and this" i waved my hand over to grace "Is Grace Jackson and were here to pick up our schedules and uniforms" the office lady checked her computer "i have your schedules but there must be a mistake with the uniforms it says here that you want boy uniforms. are you sure you want those?, i can give you the girls uniforms." i nodded

"yeah were sure" she raised her eyebrows and went to the back of the office to get our uniforms. she came back a minute later with a uniform in each hand. "there's a changing room back there" she pointed at the double doors right outside the office. We both nodded, said a quick thank you and made our way there.

we undressed and put on the uniforms, _what is this made of silk?. _i Looked in the mirror and i looked pretty damn fine. "Grace let me see" She turned around and oh wow she looked so...Cute. i squealed "YOU LOOK SO KAWAII"

Grace covered her ears "keep your voice down" she hissed out.

"sorry" I grabbed her hand "come on let go to our new class"

"what about our clothes" i turned around and eyed our neatly folded clothes.

"Grace were in a rich kids school everyone gonna think it gym extra gym clothes or maybe they don't even have P.E so dont worry about it. Now come on" i tugged at her arm. Grace sighed "okay"

when we got out i started to notice how pink everything was and how many damn stairs there were.

" . stairs" i breathed out, _where the hell were the elevators?_

"we are in class 1-A right" Grace asked i nodded.

"yeah we are"

"lead the way" Grace stepped aside, i started forward looking for a sign that said 1-A. I stopped at the end of the hall "were here" we stood there for a couple of seconds.

"you go first"Grace said

"no you go first"i replied

"no you"

"No you"

"no you"

"No you"

"Grace.." i said in a warning tone

"Mercy.." she said in the same tone

"GO FIRST" We yelled together.

"uh ladies?"

"WHAT" We said in unison, we turned and looked at each other "STOP COPYING ME" We said together

"Ladies if you please.." we turned and looked at the voice, Me and Grace both turned red. The teacher was standing there his arm crossed, glaring at us. We gulped and walked slowly inside the classroom.

"uh...Hi?" i said awkwardly as Grace waved. The class burst into laughter, i flushed crimson through the corner of my eye i saw Grace look away but i saw a hint of her flushed cheeks.

"Hey!" a voice called out from somewhere out of the classroom "your the girl from yesterday" Graces head snapped up, a dark aura started to surround her. A shiver crawled up my spine. I looked up to see Thing 1 and Thing 2 sitting in the back of the class, I waved.

"Oh hi thing 1 and thing 2" They scoffed at the nickname I gave them.

"You know we-" Thing 1 said

"never got your names" thing 2 finished.

"And" The teacher interrupted "you will find out, you two must be the two new students" i resisted the urge to roll my eyes _no shit __Sherlock _"now class this is Mercy Fernandez and Grace Jackson, Class do you have any questions?" a girl raised her hand "how do you know Hikaru and Kaoru?" i felt Graces glare directed at me, i started to sweat a little. "ummm.. funny story actually they..er.. found my phone? yeah they found my phone and they kindly it to me?" i saw the twins laughing a bit, i glared at them. The girl nodded not quite buying my story but not asking any further. someone else raised their hand, a guy this time.

"Why are you wearing the boys uniform instead of the girls?" Grace decided to answer that one

"Because we don't like dresses and feel a lot more conformable in this" The guy nodded his head and asked another question "why are you wearing sunglasses" i heard the twins muffle their laughter. I looked there way and saw one of them hide his face in their sleeve and the other one was covering his mouth with his hand, both of their shoulders shaking violently. The girl next to them who was also wearing a boys uniform had a WTF expression on her face.

"Because the sunlight is bothering me a lot lately" Grace said smoothly. I envied how easily she lied.

"well" the teacher clapped hi hands "is that all" nobody raised their hands "ok Mercy, Grace why don't you take a seat between Haruhi and Hikaru, Haruhi and Hikaru can you raise your hands." We made our way to the back, my seat was next to Hikaru and Grace was next to Haruhi.

"Nice save" Hikaru snickered, i rolled my eyes.

"Well its technically true"

"oh and also"

"what?"

"you owe us for taking care of your friend there" he nodded at Grace who was currently talking to Haruhi, I Groaned out.

"ok what do you want?" he chuckled

"come to the host club after school" i raised an eyebrow

"Host club? and where's that gonna be?"

"music room three" was all he said and turned to talk to his brother. _I have a feeling something bad is going to come out of this._ i sighed, _Oh, well i'm just going to have to wait and see. _

* * *

><p><strong><em> There Chapter 2 done whew that was alot of work.<em>**

**_i don't really know how to do this so umm... bye i guess?_**

**_~bookworm_**


	3. Chapter 3

_When you lose someone,_

_ it stays with you._

_always reminding you how_

_easy it is to get hurt_

_~random quote of Elena Gilbert i found on Google images_

"No fucking way" Grace crossed her arms.

"Oh, come on Grace, whats the worst that could happen? and may i remind you they helped you" Grace scoffed.

"In what way exactly"

"They found you and stayed there until i found you?"

"How exactly does that help me"

"A rapist could have found you" i pointed out, Grace put a finger to her chin.

"The answer is still a no" I pulled at my hair.

"Your so stubborn, you know what i'll go alone" i turned and stomped off to find music room three.

As i made my way around the pink halls I managed to bump into Haruhi. "Oh, hey Haruhi your in the host club right?" she nodded.

"Oh thank god, do you mind taking me there i'm kinda lost" I scratched the back of my head nervously.

"Yeah sure" she shrugged and started to lead the way.

We walked in a comfortable silence until a question popped in my head. "Why does everyone think your a guy?" Haruhi stopped walking and looked at me.

"how did you know" i laughed.

"It's obvious" She started to laugh with me, Haruhi suddenly stopped. "Were here" she said and open the door.

Rose petals flew out of the room, one of the rose petals flew into my mouth as i was going to ask what was going on. "ughh that's really gross" i said as i slid the rose petal out of my mouth.

"welcome" multiple voices said

"uh guys it just me" Haruhi said, she looked back at me "And this is me Mercy" she waved hand my way. I squirmed under the host gazes, A blonde haired dude with the most prettiest eyes I've seen came up to me. He put a finger under my chin tilting my face so i could see his face. "Ah, Haurhi what a beautiful princess you've brought" i rolled my eyes _oh god he's a flirt then_. I put a hand to his chest and pushed him away from me "No" i simply said and took a step back.

He looked confused for a moment and came back "At least let me help you" he took my hand and kissed it before i could rip it out of his grasp. When i did i tripped over something what it was i don't know but the guy tried to grab me taking himself down with me.

"uffff" i looked up to see the blond dude over me. "Dude your so heavy" i said as i pushed him off of me, and dusted myself off. i nodded once at the Blondie and turned to the twins.

"Ok i'm here so what do you want?" The twins smiled wickedly

"You are going-"

"To be our maid-"

"for the rest of the year" they finished off together. I paled _these little devils i already have grace and other things to worry about...OMG MY JOB._

"i'm sorry but i cant i have to pay my rent and keep my job and do other things, cant you think of anything else."i said frantically

"only on school hours" i nodded and walked out. _Great... more shit i have to deal with._

* * *

><p><strong>Im sorry... i kinda had writers block hahaha. well and i was kinda being a lazy ass. <strong>

**Well good news I MADE PAST NIGHT FIVE! i recently got five nights at freddys and i was playing it all day *wipes off imaginary sweat* damn bonnie kept scaring me. anyways i know short chapter but it will do right? Yeahh so ummm... bye? **

**~bookworm**


	4. Chapter 4

_I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure._

_I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times_

_a little hard to handle. But if you can't handle_

_me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve _

_me at my best._

_~Marilyn Monroe_

This was not her day, Grace knew that for sure.

The day started with her waking up late, twisting her ankle, and missing breakfest, But it did not stop there, oh no it did not. When you arived at Ouran you some how ended up in the little pond they had at the front entrance making her even more late when you had to limp back to her apartment. When you headed into her classroom you triped over air (Yes you heard that correctly Grace Jackson triped over air pretty pathetic) and faceplanting on the floor. Making a comlete fool of yourself in front of the class not to mention those bastard twins who had a real laugh out of that. That was only first part of the day God knows what other things will happen in the future.

"Pshhhh, Grace you okay?'' Mercy whispers to you. You Answer by giving her 'Does it like i'm fucking okay' look. She raised her hands up in surrender and turned to look at the teacher or sensei whatever shit they call them here, He was teaching about math or some shit you could do in a minute. You then start wondering why you came to this fucking school again, you much rather be in bed reading Homestck or some shit like that or writing fanfiction about you and Dave Strider, He's so cool. Of course doing it in secret who knows what would happen if the world found out that you Grace Jackson wrote Fanfiction and that you were those types of girls that watch anime, read books, play video games (that one isn't so bad really but you rather be on the safe side), Watch Star Wars, Supernatrual, Doctor who, Sherlock etc.. you have a reputation to keep up.

Before you know it it's lunch time, you rush out of the classroom and then suddenly stop remembering that you. Forgot. Your. Fucking. Lunch. You silently curse karma and hopes it burns in hell and head back to find Mercy.

Wandering aimlessly around the halls you bump into the Bastard twins. You turn around a walk away hoping that they didn't see you. Of course that was short lived because you feel an arm wrap around your waist and another wrap around your wrist. You curse under your breath as they turn you around to face them.

"Where do you-" Bastard twin one says

"Think your going-" Bastard twin two finshes. You shiver becasue that is so damn creepy.

"Well hello Bastard twin one and two how's it going hmnnn?" You say hoping that the sooner you get it over it the sooner you find Mercy and eat that delicious cooking of hers, your mouth watering just thinking about it.

"We were just heading to the dining area" Bastard twin one says wait.. or is that bastard two. You realize that they still have their arms around you, You slowly Pry their arms off of you.

"No thank you" You say as you walk out of there grip "But i would love to another time" They raise their eyebrows at you.

"Liar" They say together. You fail to notice that they are slowly walking towards you until they grab you. One of them carries you princess style while the other one procceds to cover your mouth with duck tape.

"Target" One of the twins says

"Captured" And of course the other one finishes. You yell very unlady like words at them but are muffled due to that fucking piece of duct tape. They laugh and carry you away to where ever they plan to take you. A tear slide down your cheek beacause you never got taste any of Mercys food.

* * *

><p><strong>Short I know I'm sorry but I hope it fill your satisfaction. Ok so next chapter Grace gets to meet the host club!. Again in sorry I don't update a lot but I really haven't had the inspiration to do so until now you can thank homestuck for that haha no but really. If you haven't read homestuck then you really should it really fun and funny!. So Yeah Merry Christmas<strong>

**~Bookworm**

**P.s I did not mean any offense if that sensei part offended you its just how graces character is sorry:D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Same Quote as last time.**

As soon as Grace was set down she punched both of the twins faces. They stumbled back alittle, Hikaru holding his cheek and Karou holding his nose.

"You two little fuckers better not fucking do that again or i'll do worse then that,Fucking bastards" Grace mumbled that last part to herself. She became aware of the pink room she was in. She studied the area she was in until her gaze fell on the group of the boys that were sitting on a little couch in the room.

She studied them closely, there were five, all very attractive. The one the middle of the couch had blonde hair and violet eyes, He was looking at her with curiosity and horror. The one on the right had black hair and black eyes, He also looked at her with curiosity. The boy wth black hair was covering the ears of little small boy who had blonde hair and big brown eyes. Like the rest he was also looking at her with curiosity. Grace immidetly felt guilty she would have to be careful with languge around him. Her eyes shifted to the left, Haruhi was standing there, she flashed a small smile, which Grace returned and shifted to the boy who was standing behinded the couch. He was also studying her. Probably seeing if she was safe to be around she thought. He had dark hair, glasses, and grey eyes. Standing next to him, to her surprise was Mercy. Grace Smiled.

"Oh thank Kami your here, I was looking everywhere for you" Grace paused and pointed towards the twins "Or was until these Bastar- I mean Guys kiddnapped me" Grace smiled sheeplishly, rubbing her neck nervously. She glanced at the small blonde and the Dark haired guy and mouthed a 'sorry' which he acknowlaged by giving her a quick nod.

"You were?" Mercy asked, Grace nodded. She apolgized which she dissmised with a wave of her hand.

"So" Grace turned to the twins who gave her glares "Why am i here?" Hikaru nodded at the blondie "Boss wanted to meet you, Mercy talks about you alot" He explained. She smiled alittle liking the idea of Mercy talking about you so much.

Grace turned around about to introduce herself when the four eyes intruppted her. "Grace Jackson, Age 15, Female. exceds at Everything exept languge arts. she has attended five different schools through the years,. Her parents are H-"

"How the hell I mean heck do you know all this?" She interputted him on purpose, No way would she let them now more then that. He looked at her with a stare that said ' Isn't it ovbious'.

"Research" was all he said. Grace turned to look at Mercy, who shuruged.

"So you all know me, Who are all of you?" The blondie stood up walked up and walked towards her grabbing her hand " My name is Tamaki" He raised her hand towards his mouth meaning to kiss it before she ripped it out of his hand "What the Fu-Frick are you doing?"

_Not cussing is harder than i thought _

He blinked. "Nothing" was all he said. Tamaki felt embaressed being rejected again. Grace raised an eyebrow before almost being knocked over. She turned and faced the little small blonde. She reach back and grabbed the little boy taking him of her back. She looked at him awhile before she crushed him to her chest.

"Kawaii" she said. Mercy, Karou, And Hikaru looked at her in horror.

"OH MY KAMI, IS THE WORLD ENDING OH MY, GRACE ARE YOU OKAY!, DO YOU HAVE A FEVER. HIKARU, KAROU GO GET THE NURSE. OH MY KAMI, OH MY KAMI" The twins were running in circles yanking theirair in panic, While Mercy was putting a hand to her head checking if there was any fever or anything wrong with her. The little blonde boy dissapeared from her arms. Grace gussed the dark haired boy took him away a while ago.

Grace rolled her eyes and sighed. _Kami give me the strength not to kill them._

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I know, I know I lied she will meet the rest of the next chapter...If I am not a lazy and forget to post it. so yeah sorry if its not what you expected oh well. Review plz<strong>

**~Bookworm**


End file.
